Precious Treasure
by BroomballKraken
Summary: It's Tressa's birthday, and she receives a gift from Therion that she will treasure forever, and she gives him something sweet in return.


I wanted to give a birthday gift to a friendo who loves this ship, so I thought I'd take a stab at writing some Therion/Tressa. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Tressa watched as the sun set over the port town of Goldshore, bathing the streets in a warm orange-gold color. She liked it here, as it reminded her of her hometown. She currently stood outside the tavern, leaning against the wall, taking some time away from the noisy interior. It had been tough getting away, as today was her birthday and Alfyn and Olberic insisted on buying her drinks, but she managed to slip away as the boys started up another one of their silly drinking contests.

"Hey."

Tressa raised an eyebrow and turned to find Therion emerging from inside the tavern, his visible eye narrowed and his lips shaped into a slight pout.

"Ah, Therion, did you lose the contest already?" Tressa asked, smirking as Therion glowered at her, a dusting of pink appearing on his cheeks as he hid the lower half of his face under his scarf.

"...Maybe." he muttered as he shrugged, "I, uh, actually wanted to talk to you, alone." Tressa blinked at him, confused. She may not have gotten along with the thief when they had first met, but Therion had grown to be a really good friend, as much as she hated to admit it. Even so, him seeking her out like this was rather odd.

"Alright, what's up?" she asked, and he reached under his shawl and pulled out a small, neatly wrapped box. He held it out to her, and she just stared at it blankly.

"Take it already," Therion said impatiently, waving the box in her direction. Tressa rolled her eyes and took it, a giddiness bubbling up inside of her.

"Aw, you didn't have to get me a present!" she said, giggling when Therion flushed and averted his gaze.

"Yeah, well, I did. Happy Birthday."

"Can I open it?"

"Duh."

"You don't have to be rude about it!" Tressa said as she stuck her tongue out at Therion, who just huffed and and crossed his arms over his chest, but she noticed a small smile tugging at his lips. Her own lips curved upwards as she eagerly tore open the wrapping and opened the box. She gasped at the sight. It was a heart-shaped locket, colored olive green and attached to a gold chain.

"Oh wow, this is beautiful, Therion! You-" Tressa started, but she paused and pursed her lips as she eyed Therion suspiciously. "You didn't steal this, did you?"

"Ugh, no." Therion grumbled, "I...knew you wouldn't accept it if I did. And, well, I, uh, really wanted you to treasure this. It...reminded me of your eyes." Tressa felt her face heat up as Therion fidgeted with the bangle on his wrist. This was...surprisingly thoughtful of him. And she was happy. Really happy.

"Well, I love it! Thank you, Therion."

"Yeah, you're wel-" Therion began, but he was interrupted when Tressa leaned up, pulled down his scarf, and placed a light kiss on the corner of his mouth. The rest of his sentence came out as a garbled mess as Tressa pulled away, and she watched with amusement as ten different expressions crossed Therion's face in the span of five seconds.

"I-You-What-Just-" Therion sputtered, his face flushing the deepest shade of red that she'd ever seen on his face. Tressa burst out laughing and pat his arm.

"Wow, Therion! I didn't know humans could turn that color!" she teased, a shit-eating grin crossing her face as Therion covered his face with his scarf.

"You...You're the worst." he finally managed to say, and he turned around and practically ran back inside the tavern. Tressa giggled as she watched him go. She'd have to remember how easy it was to embarrass him; that could prove useful in the future.

Looking back down at the box in her hand, Tressa smiled brightly as she gently picked the locket up by the string and held it at eye level. It really was the same color as her eyes. This was a surprisingly thoughtful gift, coming from Therion of all people, and her heart felt like it was floating inside of her. She let out a dreamy sigh as she held the locket against her chest. She would indeed treasure this gift for a long, long time, just as much as the thief who gifted it to her.


End file.
